1. Technical Field
This invention relates to measuring devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device for measuring conductive fasteners.
2. Prior Art
Presently, in order to determine the size of a nut or bolt head, one uses a trial and error method for fitting different size wrenches over the nut or bolt head until one discovers which wrench fits perfectly. Wrenches are heavy and cumbersome, and time and effort is consumed in this trial and error method because one must keep returning to the tool box to find another size wrench until the right size is finally chosen. Sometimes, nuts and bolts are located in tight spaces where a wrench cannot reach with facility, thus creating a greater waste of time and effort as the user attempts to discover the proper wrench size to use. The hand and eye comparison method is also used to measure the size of the threads in a particular bolt. Once again, the common process is to compare (or even count) the size of the threads in an existing bolt with the size of the threads in a replacement bolt until one finds a replacement bolt with the correct dimensions. This is time consuming, clumsy and often inaccurate.
In the past, inventors created several types of measuring devices with an infinite scale to measure the distance across the flats of a head of nuts and bolts. Also, there have been paper, cardboard, plastic or metal templates made with individual measuring elements incorporated for measuring bolt head sizes, bolt diameters, etc. Such features generally include a plurality of apertures of different diameters, appropriately sized for the various diameters of bolts. Various devices are well known in the prior art which deal with measuring apparatuses.
One prior art example shows a hem gauge that has a continuously graduated scale with an elongated slot down the center thereof. A slide with an index is installed within the slot. The device is used by placing the first end of the scale at the origin of the length or distance to be measured, and sliding the index to the appropriate measurement point. The length or distance is then read off the scale point aligned with the index, as with a conventional ruler or measurement scale. This device only provides for the precise determination of the most common sizes of nuts and bolts, and has no provision for an infinitely adjustable or readable scale.
Another prior art example describes a metric gauge that includes a planar body having formed therein a plurality of integral sockets of varying sizes for wrench size, nut size, bolt size and screw length measuring purposes. Each socket is downwardly formed below the hexagonal configuration area in a hollow cylindrical shape of varying diameter to thereby easily measure the diameter of a bolt by inserting the bolt into one socket after another until the correct diameter is gauged. Again, it appears that the design is intended only for the sorting of mixed nuts, bolts and screws into groups of identical sizes. Furthermore, unfortunately, the planar body of this gauge makes use in practical applications difficult as well.
Yet another prior art example describes a wheel bolt circle gauge structurally somewhat resembling a vernier caliper. An elongated scale includes a tapered or conical tip, with a slide body having a single scale-viewing window therein and a tapered or conical tip extending therefrom. The scale and corresponding opposite edges of the single window each include a different scale thereon, with one scale slide and window edge providing a series of numbers corresponding to metric dimensions and the opposite side and edge having a set of numbers for inch dimensions. Unfortunately, the use of a single window to view all of this information results in a need for a separate table on the scale body for the interpretation of the numbers.
Accordingly, a need remains for an electronic device for measuring conductive fasteners in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a measuring device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a user with a convenient means of measuring fasteners. Such a device quickly and easily informs users as to the precise gauge of any fitting or fastener they may encounter, knowing exactly which wrench socket is required to manipulate it.
The device also provides a sure and certain method of determining a fitting's exact size, eliminating time consuming errors by inaccurate tool selection. Such a measuring device is an invaluable commodity that is extremely helpful in areas where visibility is poor and difficult to access. The electronic device for measuring conductive fasteners provides do-it-yourselfers as well as the professional industry with convenience, accuracy and time-saving capabilities for all their mechanical projects.